Synesthesia is a perceptual phenomenon in which stimulation of a sensory or cognitive pathway leads to automatic, involuntary experiences in another sensory or cognitive pathway. Chromesthesia is a form of synesthesia in which a sound automatically and involuntarily evokes an experience of color. It would be useful to evoke a synesthesia-like effect in a person who does not normally experience synesthesia, such so to evoke a chromesthesia-like effect and/or an auditory-tactile-like synesthesia in response to a complex sound, such as music.
Cymatics is a subset of modal vibrational phenomena in which in a thin coating of particles, paste, or liquid is placed on the surface of a plate, diaphragm or membrane (e.g., a Chladni plate). When the plate is vibrated, regions of maximum and minimum displacement are made visible as patterns in the particles, paste, or liquid. The patterns vary based on the geometry of the plate and the frequency of vibration. It would be useful to provide cymatic effects in response to complex sound, such as music.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.